Jacen Brashin
"I am a Jedi Knight. You are a simple bug. Step aside, or be crushed under the boot of the Vanquisher." --Jacen Brashin, revealing his Force abilities to imperial Warlord, Todo Dassyne Dawn Of The New Republic 7 ABY The Bulwark Mark III, known as Vanquisher loomed over the planet Ryloth. Or Tuma, the outer-most planet of the Ryloth system, and barely a red glow in the distance, and Mon Bala, inner most-planet, was on the other side of the system, hiding behind the star, known also as Ryloth. This is the Star System that contained the home planet of Jacen Brashin's master, Zaalbar Tokocharger. Jacen Brashin stood watch on the Bridge of the Vanquisher, In the Outer Rim, orbiting the Twi’lek home planet. The New Republic had recieved informathion, that The New Republic was still fresh, after the fall of the Empire. The Empire's forces were still running amok, attacking Republic ships, and freighters. The New Republic reused the Star Destroyer forges, that were still intact, and recycled destroyed ships. "Captian, four ships just droped out of hyperspace." Ponda Danva said. "What class?" Jacen asked. "Two Victory II class Star destroyer, a Executor-class Star Dreadnought, and a Nebula class Star Destroyer." Jacen's fleet consisted of an assortment of battleships, including the Vanquisher , Three Victory I class Star Destroyers, and half a dozen Nova class Battle Cruisers. The Bulwark Mark III was 2,500 meters long, had 1,250 turbo-lasers, and 600 ion cannons. It was a mobile fortress. The Nova-class battle cruisers was only 400 meters long, but could last a standard year, with out refilling provisions, and equipped with lots of weaponry, but still no where near the firepower of the Bulwark III. Vary maneuverable, and swift, the Nova-class Battle Cruiser was a ship of the Hapans, but Jacen had managed to get hold of a few. The Star Dreadnought came into view. It was relatively small, compared to Darth Vader's personal Super Star Destroyer, Executor, this one was only seven kilometers long. "Sir, incoming transmission." Ponda said. The hologram appeared in the center of the bridge, adding a very slight tint of blue to it's surroundings. It flickered twice, then a humanoid for took shape. "I am Jodo Dassyne, Warlord of the Empire, and Captain of the Imperial Ship, Venom. I am here for only one reason, and that is you have something of mine, and i want it back. Now we can make things simple, or.." Dassyne said, and broke off for a second. "We can do this the hard way, which will inevitably end in your destruction." "And I am Jacen Brashin, Captain of the Vanquisher, of the New Republic." Jacen said back "Dassyne, did you say? I cant say that I have heard of you." He lied. "You are in no position to be making insults Boy." Dassyne snarled. "Let me say this again. You have something of mine and I want it back." "I'm afraid i don't know what you are missing." "I'll give you one more chance. I am a very shot tempered man, and i dont like it when people don't do what I want. So if you don't agree to my terms, i will gladly blow you to oblivion!" Jacen thought about this for a second, then Dassyne interrupted his thoughts. "Captain Brashin, We both know what you have. Tallon Gev designed a new hyperdrive system, Much faster and efficient than the one these Star Destroyers are equiped with. The man named Han Solo, who owns the Millennium Falcon, will no longer have the fastest junk heap in the galaxy any more." Tallon Gev was one of the smartest men in the fragmented Empire. He was a Chiss, and helped design the Death Star, Jacen recalled. He also recalled leading the team that had stolen the plans. "Now, I'm afraid you have the wrong Captain. My fleet has been helping clean up the remnants left over from the wars for the last four months." "Don't lie to me! It was my base that was attacked, I know who attacked me! any you just lost you final chance." Dassyne said outraged. The hologram flickered out, as the connection was cut. "Everyone, to your battle stations!" Jacen shouted over the intercom to the ship. The ships weapons powered up, the shield generators hummed as they powered up. The Bulwark Mk III was a massive battleship, and could take down a Victory Class Star Destroyer, or even two. but Two Victory II's and a Dreadnought? That's a tough job, But a Star Destroyer is not a warship. It was more of a symbol of power. "Attention. Attack Formation. Repeat, Attack Formation." Jacen ordered the other ships. With the Bulwark Mk III in front, one Star Destroyer on either side, and three Nova Class Battle Cruisers on the far sides of those ships, forming a 'V' shape "Star fighter squadrons, engage enemy." Jacen ordered. The hangar bays opened, and ten squadrons flew out of the Bulwark, and two from each Victory I Star Destroyer. "Novas One through Six, concentrate fire on the Nebula. The rest get the Victories" The Imperial ships came into range, and the turbolasers, and Ion Cannons fired their first shots. Star fighters flew by, followed by the Nova battle cruisers. The Nova ships were small, compared to the Bulwark, but fast, maneuverable, and had heavy weaponry. One Nova against the Nebula was a hopeless fight, but get six, then the Novas have the advantage. Red and green flashes illuminated the empty void of space ibetween the two fleets. Star fighters raced through the maze of light, avoiding the turbolaser exchange. Half the Novas engaged the Nebula class Star Destroyer, and the other half split up against the Victories. "Position us between the Victories, and the Dreadnought, Danva." Jacen said. "The Victories will have to choose between us, or the Novas, leaving them exposed." "Y-yes sir!" Danva hesitantly, questioning this particular order. The Vanquisher moved forward, as the sublight engines kicked in. Ion Cannons took fire, subduing many Star fighters, and some weapon systems of the Dreadnought. After several mineuts of this, the Hull of the Dreadnought started to find some explosions. The Nebula had been destroyed, by the swarm of Novas, and One Victory was sparking, and glowing red hot from the Novas. "Sir, the Vanquisher can take some more damage, but our Novas' shields are low. one Victory has lost it's engins." Danva said. "We can last for another ten minuets. Let me deal with Dassyne." Jacen said calmly, and actvated the holocom again. When Captain Dassyne answered the call, Jacen said, "Looks like odds have changed, Captain Dassyne. Now the choice is yours. Flee, while you still can, or die." "Concentrate all firepower to the Vanquisher!" Dassyne yelled, ignoring the open hologram. Jacen closed the holocom channel, and one of the Victories burst into a ball of flame, and shrapnel. "Nova Seven, Evacuate, and plot crash course to the Dreadnought Bridge." Several mineuts later, the Nova released some Escape pods. One by one, the Vanquisher brought them into the docking bays with the tractor beam. The Nova blasted forwards with amazing speed, after most of the pods had been jettisoned. 04:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC)04:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC)04:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC)~ On the bridge of the Venom, Dassyne saw what was about to happen. The Bridge crew did not realize this, and Dassyne said, "Concentrate all fire on that nova!" He then rushed from the bridge, and the crew were puzzled by his sudden absence. The Turbolasers aimed at the Nova, and blasted away. 04:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC)04:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC)04:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC)~ "Anya, get out of there now!" Jacen ordered, over the holocom "Sir, it is my job to make sure that everyone gets off this ship saftly. I will not leave untill i confirm that there is not another living being aboard" Anya Kreyze answered. Anya was the Commander of Nova Seven, and had been part of Jacen's fleet from the very begining. "Collision in ten seconds." Jacen heard the computered voice over the holocom. "Captain--" The holocom unit burst into a fit of static. The Nova was hit with a large ion pulse, but had too much momentum to be stoped by an engin failure. "Anya!" Jacen shouted. If Anya was in the bridge, there would be no way to get to the escape pods in time. Five seconds. Jacen thought. He attempted the Holocom again, a bit more calm this time, "Anya, get off that ship." No reply. Three seconds... Two seconds... One... '' ''The Nova Smashed into the Dreadnought bridge, and vaporized into a ball of flame. The Dreadnought's weapons stoped fireing, and the engins powered down. Jacen stood, staring at the wreackage. "Sir, scanners are picking up a dissabled X-Wing. It came from the Nova." Ponda said. "Bring it in, Bay 12." Jacen said, relaxed a bit, and walked off towards the docking bay. By reaching out with the force, Jacen was able to sense Anya was still alive in the cockpit. The blast door slid open, revealing a blackened, scorched, Star fighter. Sparks were flying from where the astromech should be. The cockpit opened, and Anya stepped out, still in her white Commanders uniform.